


Dragonslayer: Endurance

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Frailty [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Yang has recovered, she and Jaune can fully explore their relationship.DragonslayerPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Frailty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat on the couch with Yang in his lap.

Qrow: Comfy, are we?

Yang: You have no idea. I got myself the finest man in Remnant. If he wants me to sit in his lap, I'm going to sit in his lap.

Qrow: I've never seen her so... docile? What the hell did you do to my niece?

Yang: Just reassure me that I don't always have to be the one who saves everyone...

Qrow: Uh... huh... Yang has always been... independent... Really takes after me... which has been a problem.

Yang: I might have had a bit of trouble sitting still.

Jaune: *snuggles her from behind*

Jaune: Why am I not surprised?

Yang: Yeah, I might be a bit energetic.

Jaune: Just looking for someone to push back.

Yang: Nah, looking for YOU to push back.

Qrow: Uh... huh...

Yang: Get jealous all you want, this Ladykiller is all mine.

Qrow: I honestly... have no idea... what to say to that... but Yang is smiling more than she ever has, so, uh, keep up the good work, kiddo...

* * *

Nora: Leader?

Jaune: Yeah?

Nora: Can I hug you?

Jaune: Sure.

Nora: *sits on the couch beside them and hugs the both of them*

Nora: You don't know how long we've been waiting for this.

Jaune: Waiting for what?

Nora: Duh, some girl to make you happy.

Jaune: What?

Nora: Ren and I have been really hoping you would find someone. We're both glad it turned out to be Yang.

Nora: *holds up her fist to Yang*

Yang: *fists bumps Nora*

Nora: *stands up and walks away*

Jaune: Thought you would be more... protective?..

Yang: Nora's got Ren, so she's safe. Which, awesome that they FINALLY got together. The rest of the girls I'm worried about.

Yang: *glares at Weiss as she walks by*

Jaune: You have nothing to worry about. You won. I guess. If I'm that much of a prize.

Yang: To me you are.

Yang: *glares at Blake as she reads on the far couch*

Blake: *senses something and looks up*

Blake: I can assure you, I am happy for you. Both of you. You look quite good together.

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the side of her neck*

Jaune (whispering): I love you.

Yang: *giddily shakes*

Yang: I'll... try to play along. Just remember who's boyfriend he is.

Blake: *stares for a moment*

Blake: I somehow doubt that is going to be much of a problem.

Yang: He is all wicked cool and I have been showing him off a bit.

Ruby: Just a bit.

Jaune: To be fair, I have been showing her off as well. Which gives me an idea.

Yang: Hm?

Jaune: We should go for a walk.

Yang: Cool.

Jaune: With you in heels, and a lovely dress. Maybe traditional Mistral.

Yang: And where the hell am I going to get that?

Jaune: If only we had an especially fashionable friend who could help you?

Jaune: *pushes Yang to her feet, and slaps her ass*

Yang: *giggling affirmative*

* * *

Yang: Ice Queen?

Weiss: *turns to Yang, and gives her a neutral look*

Yang: Jaune wants to go for a walk...

Weiss: *neutral look*

Yang: In heels...

Weiss: *curious look*

Yang: and a dress...

Weiss: *curious look*

Yang: Mistral dress.

Weiss: *pauses to make sure Yang is finished*

Weiss: And?.. you need my help with?

Yang: Seriously? If I'm going to doll myself up, who do you think I would ask?

Weiss: Fair point.

Weiss: *neutral look*

Yang: Uh?..

Weiss: I am waiting for you to ask.

Yang: Oh, right, yeah, can you help me out?

Weiss: Of course I can help you.

* * *

Weiss: *walks in the front door*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Jaune: *looks over*

Weiss: If you could?

Jaune: *walks over*

Yang: *walks in, dressed in a yellow mistral dress, with open shoulders, hair largely left out, but contained with braiding*

Jaune: Good god, you are beautiful.

Yang and Weiss: Thank you.

Jaune: *grabs Yang in by the back of the head and pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune (to Weiss): Thank you.

Weiss: You are quite welcome.

Yang: Yeah, thanks. You really did me a solid.

Weiss: I am just glad I could help.

* * *

Jaune walked through the streets of Mistral, holding Yang by her right arm.

Yang: *giggles*

Jaune: My giggling Dragon.

Yang: *scoffs*

Jaune: You are my Dragon.

Yang: Yeah.

Jaune: And you do giggle.

Yang: Only when with you.

Jaune: Hence why you are MY giggling Dragon.

Yang: It feels like everyone's eyes are on me.

Jaune: As they should be.

Yang: Th... thank you...

Jaune: *pulls her in for a kiss*

Yang: I'm serious.

Yang: *grabs his hand and pulls it to her chest*

Yang: My heart feels lighter... and at peace... with you here...

Jaune: I can feel your heart... and it's at peace... I can, of course, feel other things.

Yang: *let's go of his hand*

Jaune: *keeps his hand at her chest*

Jaune: *squeezes a few times before letting go*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up, not sure what is going on*

Jaune (internally): Warm body.

Jaune: *rubs his hand up and down it*

Jaune (internally): Curvy warm body. Yang, it's Yang.

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the top of her head*

Yang: *contented murmurs*

Yang: *starts to move*

Yang (sleepily): Hello, Ladykiller.

Jaune: I figured you would know what happens when you slip into bed with a guy...

Yang (sleepily): Whatever happens, happens.

Jaune: Maybe once you're awake...

* * *

Jaune: *starts running his hand up and down Yang's body*

Yang: *starts to move*

Yang: I thought you wanted to wait.

Jaune: Thinking isn't my problem right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: Yang and Jaune are fighting.

Nora: Pfftsh. I've seen them fight, and they aren't even trying.

Yang (in a glowing rage): *punches the ground, leaving a crater in the garden*

Jaune: *uses his sword to launch an aura slash at Yang*

Yang: *uses Ember Celica to brace against the slash, but a tree in the corner of the garden was not so lucky*

Weiss: And just when did he learn to do that?!

Blake: That's what Adam used to do... That's actually what he used... to...

Weiss: *gasps and runs out*

Weiss: YOU - MUST - STOP!

Yang: *breathes deep, causing her hair and eyes to return to normal*

Jaune: *turns his sword swing into the ground, causing a great eruption of dust around them*

Weiss: *coughs, waving her hand to clear the air*

Weiss: Just what on Remnant do you two think you are doing?!

Yang: What's up, Ice Queen?

Weiss: You two... are... I cannot believe you two could possibly... unless of course it was you two...

Yang: Uh-huh? If you are going to whine at us, could you at least tell us what you are whining about?

Weiss: *Scoff!*

Weiss: *SCOFF!*

Weiss: Do you have any idea what you are doing?!

Jaune: That's... kind of... the problem... we can't exactly defend ourselves unless you tell us what we did.

Yang: Then we'll come up with the excuses for why you are wrong.

Weiss: *deeply inhales and exhales a few times*

Weiss: Jaune is using the selfsame technique that robbed you of your arm!

Jaune: It's not the same.

Weiss: Further, if you can do that, why did you not use it during the battle?!

Jaune: Because it's too dangerous.

Weiss: *SCOFF!*

Weiss: *HUFF*

Weiss: *angrily gestures to Yang*

Weiss: *even more emphatically gestures to Yang*

Yang: Ice queen.

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: Are you even going to let him defend himself?

Weiss: *acquiescing scoff*

Weiss: *gently gestures to Jaune*

Jaune: I can't exactly control it...

Weiss: *scoffs under her breath*

Jaune: So, I... flatten?.. it?..

Weiss: You are... uncertain?..

Jaune: I turn it... blunt?.. so it can't penetrate aura.

Weiss: *angrily gestures to the tree*

Jaune: Tree... has no... aura?..

Weiss: *angrily fumes*

Yang: Chill, Ice Queen, we tried it out. Jaune's not about to hurt me... unless I want him to...

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Weiss: *emphatically points at Yang*

Weiss: *emphatically points at the new crater*

Yang: Yeah, no worries, I'm better at dialing it down, myself. And he has ridiculous amounts of Aura.

Weiss: So, your assertion is that this is... perfectly safe?

Qrow: Not for the garden. Do you know how much lien this is going to cost to repair?

Jaune and Yang: *nervous laughter*

Weiss: I'm still curious as to when he learned this.

Ruby (to Jaune): Do you mind?

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Ruby: Okay, one night, I woke up, and could swear I heard Pyrrha. I thought I was just... whatever... with grief.

Weiss: Overcome.

Ruby: And... found Jaune... training... to a video of Pyrrha. He was up, after we had all gone to sleep, practicing... and his aura was moving past his sword.

Qrow: It's the same thing Raven uses. I use it too, just not in the same way. I focus it on the inside of my scythe, which lets me cut through anything. For slashes, I find it just stretches your aura too thin.

Weiss: And just why are you just telling me about this now?

Qrow: Because... it's really dangerous, and Blondie is the only one who it would be useful for... and he's figuring it out on his own.

Jaune: *puts his sword into his shield and puts his shield away*

Jaune: How do you control it?

Qrow: I don't... that's why I put it on the inside of my scythe... If I use it with my sword I dial it down so it can't really do any damage. It basically just stuns groups.

Yang: So, how the hell did it work with Adam?

Qrow: He probably channeled his entire aura into the slash, which means he would have little if anything protecting him.

Blake: Why are you just telling me this now?

Qrow: Because... we just met. I mean, no offence, as my nieces trust you, so so do I... but... no one... told me... he used aura slashes... You are kind of the quiet type.

Blake: *blank-eyed stare*

Qrow: Not that there's anything wrong with the quiet type...

Yang: So... he figured out a badass skill on his own?..

Qrow: Well... yeah... everyone learns differently. Some... like me and Blondie... learn best from our own failure... Some, like Ruby, just need you to teach them the basics... and how not to hurt themselves... and let them figure the rest out. Some, like the ice princess, need to be taught every single subtle move.

Weiss: *scoff*

Qrow: No offence, but you fight so much like your sister. But, you're learning to improvise with it... which is something she has trouble doing...

Weiss: I will chalk that up to my impulsive partner.

Weiss: *nods her head*

Qrow: I know; she really has had a great influence on you.

Weiss: *huff*

Qrow: And you've been a great influence on her.

Weiss: *approving huff*

Blake: Mr. Branwen, you are a combat instructor, aren't you?

Qrow (drinking): Uh-huh.

Blake: Any chance you could teach us about aura slashes?

Qrow: *puts away his flask*

Qrow: Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190993441200/dragonslayer-endurance-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune: *grabs Yang by the ass with both hands and holds her*

Yang: Mmm.

Jaune: *points her towards the kitchen*

Yang: *goes along with it*

Yang: So, what can I do for you?

Jaune: Cook me something.

Yang: Like what?

Jaune: I don't care.

Yang: *giggles*

Yang: Are you going to hold my ass the entire time?

Jaune: Are you going to run away?

Yang: *looks about shyly and giggles*

Yang: *shakes her head*

Jaune: Your choice.

Yang: As fun as it sounds, I don't think I'm going to get much accomplished.

Jaune: *let's go and turns to walk way*

Yang: Wait.

Jaune: *turns around*

Yang: Can I ask someone for help?

Jaune: *thinks for a moment*

Jaune: One of your teammates, and you have to tell them what you need help for.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Yang: Alright, I'm going to go ask Weiss. If I run away you can give me a spanking.

Jaune: Implying I need your permission?

Yang: *wry smile*

* * *

Yang: Weiss?

Weiss: *turns towards Yang*

Yang: Can you help me?

Weiss: With?

Yang: *leans towards her*

Weiss: *nods*

Yang (whispering): Jaune wants me to make him something.

Weiss (whispering): Some - thing?

Yang (whispering): Jaune TOLD me to make him something.

Weiss (whispering): That does change things a bit. Did you want my help escaping his clutches or in baking?

Yang (whispering): Oh, baking. I bet you know a bunch of Atlasian pastries.

Weiss (whispering): I have studied quite a bit as a patissière.

Yang: *pulls Weiss in for a powerful hug*

Yang (whispering): I knew you were the one to talk to.

Weiss: *lightly, awkwardly pats Yang on the back a couple of times*

Weiss: Yes... quite...

* * *

Weiss and Yang: *eagerly walk up to Jaune*

Jaune: Before we start, I want to thank both of you.

Weiss: Why thank you.

Yang: *looking about nervously*

Jaune: So, what did you make?

Yang: I'd get into the details, but you really don't know what I'm talking about.

Weiss: It's called a Conversation.

Yang: *puts the tart on the table in front of Jaune*

Jaune: *takes the fork and chops off a piece before tasting it*

Jaune: It's delightful.

Weiss and Yang: Thank you.

Jaune: *grabs Yang's hand and pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Yang: *dizzly kneels down next to Jaune*

Jaune: I'd offer you one to, but I think she'd get jealous.

Yang: Oh, you know I would. You might make great pastries... and coffee... but there's no way I'm going to let you get Jaune.

Weiss: *smiles while rolling her eyes*

Weiss: Well, I do owe him something for saving my life.

Yang: *clutches Jaune*

Yang: She does have a point...

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the side of the head*

Jaune: No one is going to take me away from you.

Yang: Not even Weiss?

Jaune: Not even Weiss.

Weiss: Even if I were so inclined... Yang, it was lovely baking with you. Jaune.

* * *

Yang: *closes the bedroom door and walks up to Jaune on the bed*

Yang: So, what did you want to talk about?

Jaune: You're going to have to dial-down your jealousy.

Yang: But...

Jaune: *grabs Yang's hands and pulls her into a cuddle on the bed*

Jaune (whispering into her ear): You are MY dragon.

Jaune: *gropes her breast with one hand and her butt with the other*

Jaune (whispering): I am NEVER going to let you go. You are MINE - FOREVER, to do with as I please. I promise you...

Yang: *groans*

Yang: You... haven't...

Jaune (whispering): I haven't?..

Jaune: *runs his hand over her hip until his fingers find her quim*

Jaune: If I do, I get to spank your ass whenever you get too jealous.

Yang: *moans*

* * *

Jaune: Could you guys join us for a moment?

Blake: *puts a bookmark in her book and closes it, firmly*

Blake: You aren't going to molest her, are you?

Jaune: I promise my intentions are entirely chaste.

Blake: *glares at him with disbelief*

Weiss: *walks augustly into the building*

Oscar (Ozpin): *twirls his cane as he walks inside*

Ruby: You going to give us a hint?

Jaune: You'll know soon enough.

Ren and Nora: *together on a couch, eagerly holding hands*

Yang: *nearly panicked, looking around*

Weiss: *gives Ren and Nora a questioning look*

Blake: They know something we don't.

Jaune: *drops down on one knee, holding up a ring to Yang*

Yang: *mouth open with shock, completely unmoving*

Blake: He broke her.

Jaune: *uses his free hand to grab her thigh and gently shake her*

Yang: Do you have to do that in... pub... Oh, shit, right, it's happening. Nah-nah.

Yang: *gestures for Jaune to stand up*

Jaune: *stands up*

Yang: *kneels down*

Yang: Much better.

Yang: *holds her left hand to Jaune*

Jaune: *slips the ring on Yang's left ring finger*

Weiss: How do they make it so lovely and disturbing at the same time?

Nora: Because they are just that awesome!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190999713154/dragonslayer-endurance-part-iiiiii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190981139498/dragonslayer-endurance-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
